Problem: Expand.
Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(9h+3)(-h-1)$ $=9h(-h-1) +3(-h-1)$ Now we can multiply : $=-9h^2-9h-3h-3$ Simplify: $-9h^2-12h-3$